


Insatiable

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Hux, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, oh shit waddup im back w more chubby hux bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo are both insatiable in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckie/gifts).



> [Luckie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckie/profile) requested some more wg/stuffing with Hux and Kylo so here it is, many weeks later (because im awful im sorry)! i hope you enjoi

“How are we feeling this evening?” Kylo smoothed his hands over the fabric covering Hux’s eyes. “Not too full from earlier, I hope.”

Hux let out a soft hum of approval as one of Kylo’s hands slid down to his shoulders, then his chest, finally resting on the swell of his belly. The Knight was pressed up against him, his legs spread so Hux could fit between them; if Hux shifted just right he could feel the bulge of Kylo’s erection press against his ass. 

“Just a bit, but...that’s what makes this more fun.” He breathed in deeply, relishing the huff of air Kylo breathed against his neck when he felt Hux’s belly push against his hand. 

“You’re never satisfied,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into the ginger’s nape. “It’s as if you’re already Emperor. Insatiable, gluttonous Emperor Armitage Hux.” 

“You say that as if it’s all _my_ fault I’m this way. As if you had no role in any of this.” 

“You had a choice, General. You could have stopped at any time. But you didn’t, and look where we are.”

Kylo’s hands roamed over Hux’s belly, the belly that had been nearly nonexistent months ago but now sat full and heavy in his lap all the time. Stretchmarks littered his skin, beautiful marring things along his sides and around his belly button. Kylo gently traced over them, humming as he went.

“Your own body can’t even keep up with you, at the rate you’ve been going.” 

Hux keened as Kylo swept his hands along the underside of his belly, feeling its heft in his palms and kneading. “Stop teasing me. You know I’m an impatient man.”

Kylo smiled and kissed the back of Hux’s neck. “I was just trying to be gentle with you, but if you insist. Ready to see what I’ve prepared?”

“I’ve only been sitting here for who knows how long -”

The makeshift blindfold was finally removed and Hux blinked despite the dim lighting of the room. Laid out in an arc along the bed in front of him were various containers, some large and some not, some long and others more compact. There were two good sized bottles propped up against a pillow, and Hux felt excitement bubble in his chest.

“We’ve had so much fun with _me_ feeding you, I think I’d like to sit back this time and let _you_ do it yourself,” Kylo whispered, leaning in and pressing kisses to Hux’s neck. 

Hux felt his cheeks redden, but he nonetheless repositioned himself so that he was on the other side of the arc, facing Kylo. The other man simply scooted back and reclined against the headboard, grinning.

“Go on.”

Hux took a deep breath before selecting a container at random. Lifting the lid revealed an array of pastries, some dusted with sugar and others glazed, another drenched in what looked like some heavy dark sauce. He felt his stomach growl in anticipation, and he carefully plucked one up before bringing it to his lips. He nearly moaned when he bit into it; _stars_ it was good.

Kylo’s hand had been palming languidly at his erection while Hux surveyed the contents of the container, but when he took that first bite and made that obscene sound, he couldn’t help but push down his briefs to wrap his hand around his cock. Watching Hux eat was more erotic than any dirty holofilm.

Hux ate slowly at first, trying to keep himself in check. Kylo was right, he had truly become insatiable, constantly aching for that feeling of fullness from stuffing himself; he thought about it all the time, any time he wasn’t engrossed in work. And the weight he had gained since beginning his affair with Kylo didn’t help, being a constant reminder of his new addiction. He thought his relationship with cigarettes had been bad, but it was nothing compared to this - he had the occasional ache for a cigarette on the bridge, but this was on a whole new level. He’d never had to break while on duty for a smoke, but it was now a fixed part of his routine to slip away to his quarters, with or without Kylo, and eat or drink until he was past full. He would lie back on his couch, having undone his jacket and trousers to make space for his belly, and he would wait until it was no longer uncomfortable to move. Then he would return to his post and that was that.

He was sure the crew had noticed - his weight gain, his disappearances, the way his uniform would fit differently when he would return. He was sure they had noticed, and it only made it more scandalous, made his cock ache when he would stuff himself, knowing that they knew. 

Kylo had ruined him, and he loved it.

“Remember when you couldn’t buckle your belt at your waist?” Kylo asked, panting as he pumped his cock. “When you called me up and told me it was an emergency, so I came running, only to find you red in the face and fussing with your belt?” 

Hux hummed, one hand rubbing the side of his belly while the other picked up another container. He’d grown impatient and had quickened his pace, eating quickly and finishing off the first in no time. He could feel the pastries sitting heavy in his stomach, but it wasn’t enough and he still had plenty more to eat.

“I’d be curious to see you wear that uniform now. You’d probably bust the seams, with what you’ve gained.”

The second container that he selected was filled with small cakes, some frosted and others garnished with sugar coated fruits and berries. Hux loved those.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo groaned as he watched Hux pile them away, not caring one bit that he had frosting at the corner of his mouth or that crumbs had spilled and settled on his belly. “Look at you, you’re so...you’re a slut for this, you don’t even care.”

Kylo was right, Hux really didn’t care. He knew that Kylo loved this, loved watching Hux stuff himself and be a bit messy. He loved watching his General, usually so uptight and pristine, unravel and give in. And Hux loved it too, possibly even more. 

Once he had eaten the last cake, Kylo sat up, struggling to keep his hand still so he wouldn’t finish too quickly. He crawled across the bed and leaned in to Hux, licking at the frosting and powdered sugar on his lips. Hux whined into his mouth, hands fumbling with Kylo’s, trying to get him to touch him. He always touched Hux while he ate, and it wasn’t the same without those huge hands massaging him.

“Drink that first bottle now. All of it. Then eat the rest of the food, and finish off that second one. You can do it, you’ve eaten more before.”

He pressed one last reassuring kiss to Hux’s sugary sweet lips before returning to his spot, cock in hand again. 

Hux settled back onto his heels, picking at the waistband of his briefs where they bit into his sides and adjusting the front so that his belly hung over. He remembered the first time he noticed that, that his belly actually pushed over his waistband - it had been a mix of horror and pleasure, but now it was just the latter. He no longer harbored any negative feelings towards his body, only pleasure was to be had of it.

Once he felt he was seated properly and ready Hux reached back and retrieved the closest bottle. Popping the top and a quick sniff revealed it was a wine - weak, but with a bit of an edge. He gave Kylo one last glance before bringing it to his lips and then tipping it back.

He’d gotten good at drinking things down fast, with few - if any - breaks. Sometimes he would lock eyes with Kylo and drink until the bottle was drained, loving the way the other man squirmed under his gaze. Sometimes, if Kylo were being especially handsy, he would take breaks to pant and lick into his mouth, pressing his belly into the other’s eager hands, letting him feel it grow in his palms. 

Tonight he drank it in one go, eyes closed, trying not to smile when he could hear Kylo swear or shift on the sheets. He could feel his belly fill further, was sure that if he were to look down he could watch it expand with every swallow. 

He finished with a huff, discarding the bottle to his side while he leaned back, trying to relieve the pressure on his bloated stomach. He put one hand to it, attempting to massage it as Kylo usually did; it wasn’t the same, but it helped. Despite the vague sense of pain, this was what he loved the most, this was the feeling he ached for all the time now. 

Still, he wanted more.

He had finished off the largest containers first, saving the smallest for last, knowing that the small ones usually held the sweet chocolates Kylo knew he loved, the little bites of decadence that made his back arch. 

Hux moaned as he ate, the tips of the fingers on his one hand smudged with melted chocolate that he would suck off in between bites before reaching for more. His other hand rubbed at his belly, sliding under it and occasionally dipping low enough to rub at his own cock where it strained against his briefs. The real pleasure was in the food, though, and the stretch of his belly as it strained to hold everything he ate. His cock was almost an afterthought.

“Bring the rest of the food and the drink over here,” Kylo said, voice low and husky. He was working his cock at an agonizingly slow pace and his body gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. His cheeks were so red it almost looked like he’d slapped on a little too much blush from some cheap makeup palette. 

He watched as Hux crawled across the bed to him, felt his cock twitch when he saw the way his belly hung low, nearly grazing the sheets. One hand stayed on his cock while the other reached out to Hux, guiding him.

Hux straddled Kylo’s lap, grinned when the Knight huffed from his belly pressing against him. It amused him so much that something as simple as his stomach was enough to send the man reeling with arousal. He leaned in and pressed kisses to his chest and the dip of his clavicle, arched his back so his belly pressed more insistently. 

Hux continued to eat, alternating between popping chocolates into his mouth and drinking from the bottle of wine. He lifted himself obediently when Kylo began to tug at his briefs, and openly moaned when the man slid a slicked up finger into his ass. He rocked his hips, grimacing at the pain in his belly but moaning from the pleasure at the same time.

Kylo worked him open while he ate, other hand leaving his cock so he could rub at Hux’s belly and grip at the soft flesh of his side. Hux had always been beautiful, and always would be to Kylo; there’d been a beauty to him when he was small and lithe, but now it was an entirely different beauty. He was just as intimidating and his presence commanding as ever, if not more, with the added weight. It drove Kylo mad.

“You’re so ready to be Emperor,” he said, leaning forward to kiss at Hux’s soft jawline. “So insatiable now...I wonder if becoming Emperor will help with that, or only enable you. You’ll have everything at your fingertips, Hux. Anything and everything you want, whenever you want.”

Hux swallowed several more gulps from the bottle before setting it down, his breath coming in short pants. “And you, always there to take care of me. To make sure that I’m as close to satisfied as I’ll ever be.”

“If you ever will be.” 

Three fingers were jammed up Hux’s ass, and he yelped when they finally hit his prostate.   
“Ready?” Kylo asked, pulling out and trying not to grin when Hux whined, a terribly needy sound. 

“Yes, yes, hurry up and just -”

It only took a moment for Kylo to line up his cock to Hux’s entrance before he pushed in, pressing down on Hux’s shoulders at the same time to make him sink all the way to the hilt. They both moaned, with Hux’s blunt fingernails scratching marks across Kylo’s chest. 

“Shit, Hux, you’re so beautiful now, I can’t even - can’t even imagine when you’re Emperor,” the Knight panted.

“You mean once you’ve _really_ fattened me up.”

Kylo made a desperate sound and his hips bucked, both hands spread across the surface of Hux’s belly.

“You just love to watch me let go, I know you do. You say _I’m_ the insatiable one, but - but really I think you mean yourself. You can’t get enough of me, and you especially can’t get enough of watching me outgrow my uniforms and - and my own body.”

With a growl Kylo pulled out and flipped Hux over, slamming him onto his hands and knees, adjusting him so his ass was in the air. Hux had only one moment to register this before Kylo was back inside of him, pulling out and pushing back in at a brutal pace.

“You’re right, Hux I - I love to watch you stuff yourself - until you can’t - can’t move or, or do anything. You’ve gotten fat and I - and it wasn’t even entirely my fault.” He panted, pressing himself flush against Hux. “You’re so beautiful like this and you’ll only - only be more beautiful when you’re Emperor. You’ll be so... _so_ beautiful.”

Hux gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the tears that were pricking the corners of his eyes as Kylo spoke. His hands twisted into the sheets and he could feel his belly hanging low, bouncing full and heavy with every thrust. He imagined himself in the future, as Emperor, in this same position; imagined that his belly wouldn’t just be hanging low but that it would be practically rubbing the mattress. He found the thought made his cock ache even more. 

He could imagine himself sitting on his throne, thighs pressed against the sides and his belly a heavy weight in his lap. Kylo would be there, as always, straddling him and bouncing on his fat cock, hands scrabbling against Hux. Or he would be on his knees, swallowing him down, licking at his cock while his face pressed into Hux’s belly.

All it took was a push from Hux’s mind, a quick projection of his thoughts, and Kylo came. His hips stuttered before going still, and Hux could feel him spill, filling him up. The thought of Kylo filling him full from both ends sent Hux over the edge and he came, cock spurting his release onto the mattress. 

They both fell to the bed, panting, and Kylo immediately took his place pressed up against Hux, his face lying on his belly. He rubbed soothing circles into the tight skin, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Satisfied, Emperor?” he mumbled.

“For now, my insatiable Knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo come hmu at [ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) on tumblr! i got a new computer finally so ill be able to really crack down on writing;; id love any prompts or requests!


End file.
